Fairy Tales Underground
by tsuunami
Summary: Vous avez tous déja lût quelques contes, non ? Avec les princesses, les princes...les : Et ils vécurent heureux... Vous y croyez, vous ? Moi, pas ! Et quand Olivier et Marcus découvrent les dessous des contes de fées, ça donne ça !


Nouvelle I : Le petit chaperon rouge

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Angst, Gore, Fantastique, AU…

Paring : Olivier/Marcus

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter sont pas à moi…

D'avance, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relut la nouvelle encore une dernière fois en espérant en corriger quelque unes, et j'espère qu'il n'en reste pas beaucoup et au mieux, aucune !

Un grand merci à Elisabeth Moonstone, car pour écrire cette nouvelle, la chanson Killer in Me était géniale ! n.n Et aussi à Owlie Wood, merci d'avoir trouvé ce super surnom qu'est : Woody ! n.n Et, dernier remerciement pour Churchyard qui a corriger les cinqs premières pages...XD

Voilà, je sais, j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à écrire cette nouvelle, mais bon ! n.n° J'en suis pas trop satisfaite à vrai dire…XD Comme j'avais regardé les frères Grimms quelques semaines avant, ce one shot y ressemble beaucoup…enfin j'ai l'impression…et puis, quand je le relit, je trouve qu'on ressent pas assez l'horreur que subit Olivier…

Mah ! Ca, c'est mon avis ! n.n

Voilà, bon ficage !

* * *

The little red riding hood

* * *

Olivier s'assit sur la chaise de la bibliothèque de Poudlard en poussant un soupire. Raaah, qu'est ce qu'il en avait marre de ces devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie ! A quoi bon ça lui servirait de savoir que les Gobelins avaient eut une guerre, si aujourd'hui ils étaient en paix ? Et puis d'ailleurs, ce satané devoir empiétait sur ses entraînements de Quiddich. 

Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas au top de leurs formes et que Rogue faisait tout pour les évincer du stade ( Partial mon cul ouais ! ) ...

Bref !

L'adolescent laissa tomber plus qu'il ne posa son sac sur la table, et l'ouvrit pour y chercher quelques rouleaux vierges et une plume.

-Allez…courage Oli…Encore une rédaction sur la stupide révolte de ces stupides Gobelins et tu pourras travailler sur la stratégie… »

Le brun attrapa tout ce qu'il lui fallait et déambula entre les rayons à la recherche d'un bouquin qui pourrait l'aider…Enfin, où il pourrait pomper tout un paragraphe quoi…

Hum…

-… ! »

Olivier écarquilla ses yeux, surpris.

-Mais…comment je me suis retrouver là moi ? Arrrrg ! C'est pas au rayon Quiddich que je dois aller ! Mais au rayon Histoire de la Magie ! »

Le sorcier tenta bien de repartir, mais les nombreux livres volumineux aux titres gras inscrits sur leurs tranches le narguaient, sagement posés sur leurs étagères comme pour l'attendre…

Là, « Le Parfait Capitaine » ! Deuxième étage, cinquième bouquin en partant de la gauche !

Olivier le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir lu maintes et maintes fois…

Et ici ! « Comment choisir le meilleur des balais », par Thomas Brosserapide ! Tout au fond : « Alexandre Brindille : La griffe du Champion »

Raaa…

Dubois se rendit compte que sa main était à peine à trois centimètres d'un livre et qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre, quand il remarqua un étrange ouvrage.

Tout de noir…sans aucun titre…

Curieux, il fit glisser sa main dessus et l'attrapa pour le regarder.

La couverture ébène était vierge…Aucune trace d'écriture. Et à l'intérieur…pareil…

-Alors, on rêve ? »

Olivier sursauta violemment et se retourna avec rapidité, ravalant au dernier moment le cri de surprise qui avait menacé de sortir de sa gorge.

Surpris, il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître son éternel rival qui s'était assis sur la table avec un sourire narquois.

-Ooooh…je t'ai fait peur ? Oooouh, attention Woody…»

-Je t'emmerde Flint ! Tu m'as juste surpris, c'est tout ! »

-Regardez-le qui emploie tout de suite les grands mots…Allons Woody, tu sais pas te défendre avec autre chose ? Oh mais j'oubliais, la bagarre, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt un truc _de mec_… »

-Quoi? T'insinue quoi là ! »

-A toi de trouver… »

Le regard de Flint glissa jusqu'au mystérieux livre que tenait le Gryffondor bouillonnant de rage.

-Qu'est ce que t'écris là Woody…Encore une de tes stratégies minables ? »

-Je te signale que mon équipe a battu la tienne grâce à elles ! Et nan, c'est pas ça. »

-Pfff… »

Marcus dévisagea le Lion avec un air impassible, avant de se lever lentement et de s'approcher d'un Dubois pas trop rassuré.

Après tout, Flint faisait quand même une tête de plus que lui et était…disons, un peu plus musclé…

Bref…

Olivier jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le côté tout en mesurant les chances possibles de fuir pour pouvoir mieux se jeter sur le Serpentard et le frapper, alors que celui ci continuait d'avancer vers lui qui reculait.

Oui, le meilleur moyen était de prendre Flint par derrière. (Hum. N'allez pas vous faire d'idée mesdemoiselles…)

Pas que Dubois était un lâche, mais, avec un adversaire comme Flint, mieux valait esquiver pour mieux frapper…et il savait de quoi il parlait, vu tous les nombreux coups qu'ils s'étaient échangés.

-Donne-moi le livre Woody… »

-Tu peux t'brosser Martine ! »

-Woody… joue pas au dur…»

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Flint ! T'as pas fini de me prendre pour une fille ! T'as une poussée d'hormones ou quoi ! »

Olivier buta contre l'étagère et Marcus lui empêcha toute tentative de fuite en s'appuyant sur les livres solides, près du visage du brun.

-Gloups… »

-Ptète bien qu'oui…_Olivier…_ »

-… »

Ils se regardèrent deux secondes, avant que Flint ne le retourne violemment, et lui fasse passer le bras qui tenait le livre derrière son dos pour le tordre.

-Arrg ! »

Flint accentua encore plus la pression et Dubois ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher le livre noir, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.

-Espèce de malade ! Tu m'as pratiquement arraché le bras ! »

-Tais-toi ! Tu veux que Pince arrive ou quoi ! »

-… »

-A ton avis Oli…qu'est ce qu'elle dirait si elle nous voyait toi…et moi…comme ça… »

…C'était vrai que, plaqué comme ça contre une étagère et dos à un autre…mec…hum. On aurait pût s'imaginer des choses…

-Sale Veracrasse…Bouse de Dragon…je te hais ! »

-… »

Marcus ouvrit le livre en faisant semblant de ne rien entendre et se mit à lire à haute voix.

-Alooors…The little red riding hood…tiens tiens…t'écris des livres toi, maintenant ? »

Olivier se tût en plein milieu de son chapelet de jurons. Mais…le livre…il aurait pourtant juré qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit !

-Très bien… « Il était une fois…dans un village abandonné… » »

-Flint…Flint lâche-moi… ! Tu me fais mal… ! »

Les pages d'un livre ouvert abandonné sur une table se mirent à frémir, mais aucun des deux sorciers ne le remarquèrent.

-Fais pas ta chochotte Woody…Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse…si je te lâche, tu vas me sauter dessus… »

Elles se mirent à trembler, d'abord tout doucement…

-Et alors quoi ! Je croyais que la bagarre, c'était pas mon truc d'après toi… »

…puis de plus en plus vite…

-Oooooh…tu veux peut être que je fasse autrement ? Ca peut être ? »

Et…un à un…les livres de toutes les étagères se mirent à trembler.

-A…arrête ! Ca va pas ! »

Marcus stoppa net et se redressa.

-…T'entends ? C'est quoi ce bruit… »

-Ah ! »

Olivier repoussa violemment Marcus et s'éloigna d'un bond de l'étagère sur laquelle il était appuyé. Et, tous les deux regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés tous les livres qui s'étaient mis à vibrer, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus bruyamment…

-QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! »

Mais la voix de Madame Pince n'était déjà plus qu'un écho lointain, le décor s'assombrit, il se mit à faire froid…un froid glacial.

Marcus attrapa lentement le bras de son rival comme pour se rassurer, alors que la température s'adoucissait peu à peu, et que le noir devenait gris.

Puis, brusquement, ils ne sentirent plus le sol sous leurs pieds et tombèrent à la renverse en hurlant.

-Ouch ! »

-Aye ! »

Olivier ouvrit ses yeux, grimaçant. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas tombés de très haut, mais le brun entendit quelque chose craquer et sentit que sous lui, le sol était légèrement mou.

S'asseyant par terre lentement, il comprit pourquoi…

-De la boue…Flint…tu t'es cassé quelque chose ? »

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi Woody… », répondit l'adolescent avec mauvaise humeur, se relevant en même temps que le Gryffondor.

-… »

-Non. »

-Ah. »

Olivier enleva sa robe de sorcier pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Génial…elle est complètement tâchée… »

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de s'intéresser à ça ? Regarde autour de nous… »

Dubois releva son visage.

Toutes les maisonnettes qui les entouraient, les sortes de cabanon de l'ancien temps…tout était en bois. Le sol était uniquement composé de boue, il devait avoir plû quelques heures auparavant, comme le prouvait le ciel gris.

Et, au milieu de la… « Place principale » où ils étaient atterris, se trouvait un puit.

Plus loin, derrière le plus haut et imposant des bâtiments, on apercevait une forêt rousse et brune.

-…Mais dans quelle merde de dragon est ce qu'on est tombé… », souffla Olivier en tournant sur lui-même pour admirer le décor.

-Ca pour être une merde de dragon, ça l'est ! »

-Heeeey ! Qui êtes-vous ! »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé. Une jeune fille d'environs seize ans, à la peau brune et aux cheveux ébènes, qui tenait dans ses bras un panier remplis de linge.

-…Angélina ! »

-Tiens donc…encore un de ses stupides Gryffondors… », marmonna Flint entre ses dents.

-…Comment connais-tu mon nom… ? », demanda t-elle, surprise.

Olivier en resta sans voix.

Mais, c'était évident, puisqu'il était son capitaine…mais alors…pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de lui ?

-Mais…Angélina… »

-Attends…tais-toi… », coupa Marcus en lui prenant le bras.

Olivier se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, mais le Serpentard ne fit pas attention à lui et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

La jeune fille avait exactement la même apparence que Angelina Johnson, hormis ses habits étranges…des habits qui ressemblaient à ceux que portaient les modus de l'ancien temps…et ce village vieillot qui ressemblait à Pré au Lard dans les années 1400…

-Dubois…tu me croiras jamais… »

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait pas… », rétorqua Olivier, ironique.

Angélina leva ses yeux vers le ciel qui commença à s'assombrir puis revint vers les deux sorciers, légèrement paniquée.

-Peut importe qui vous êtes…trouvez vite un endroit pour passer la nuit…C'est un conseil que je vous donne… »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, serrant son panier contre elle, quand Olivier la retint.

-Vous n'auriez pas un endroit à nous conseiller ? »

La villageoise dévisagea Dubois puis Flint, l'air grave, avant de se remettre à marcher rapidement.

-Suivez-moi. »

Ils obéirent, et Marcus lança un regard outré à Olivier qui haussa ses épaules.

-Quoi ! Autant venir avec elle puisque sinon on se retrouve à la rue… ! », murmura le Lion en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Si au moins tu prenais le temps de m'écouter ! Stupide Gryffondor ! »

-T'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul si t'es pas content ! Sale Serpentard pourris gâté ! »

-Je suis pas aussi pourris gâté que tu le crois Dubois… »

-Mon œil ! »

-Voilà ! Venez, entrez ! Dépêchez-vous ! », pria Angélina en ouvrant la porte d'une petite maisonnette, s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Elle referma précipitamment la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla à double tour sous les yeux écarquillés des adolescents. Comment une telle porte pouvait contenir autant de serrures ?

Angélina soupira de soulagement, reposa son trousseau de clef sur une petite table en bois, et repris son panier pour le ranger dans un coin de son cabanon, qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'Hagrid. S'il n'y avait pas ce rideau sombre qui cachait une autre pièce.

-Asseyez-vous…je vais faire un peu de thé… »

-… »

La jeune fille croisa le regard perplexe de Dubois et eut un pâle sourire.

-Vous êtes étonné ? »

-Un peu oui… »

-Venant d'une Gryffondor, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle soit aussi tarée… », marmonna Flint entre ses dents.

Olivier lui écrasa le pied avec le sien et lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est à cause de la malédiction… », expliqua Angélina en se tournant vers la cheminée où brûlait un petit feu, dégageant une douce chaleur.

-La malédiction ? »

-Oui…La forêt…elle est maudite. »

-… »

-Avez vous vus comment ses feuilles sont rousses et belles alors que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'hiver ? Là bas, le temps c'est arrêté. La fiction a dépassé la réalité. »

-…Vous ne connaissez pas la mag… »

Marcus posa précipitamment sa main devant la bouche de son rival pour l'empêcher de parler, mais Angélina ne vit rien, trop occupée à touiller avec une louche dans la marmite qui chauffait.

-Ce qu'il veut dire…c'est…Qu'est ce qui se passe réellement ? »

-…Il y a quelques jours…des disparitions ont eut lieu. »

-… »

-Dans cette forêt, au beau milieu, vit une vieille dame. Une…Une très vieille dame. Elle vit depuis très longtemps…seule…chaque semaine, une petite fille du village lui apportait des provisions dans un panier, vêtue d'une cape rouge pour qu'on la reconnaisse de loin. Mais…voilà 5 jours que la dernière des filles à être partie, Katie Bell, une amie à moi, n'est pas revenue. »

-Katie…Bell… ? »

-Oui. Et…elle n'avait pas de viande dans son panier. Juste une galette et un pot de beurre…parce que notre bétail est malade…nous ne pouvons plus en consommé alors…Alors…les gens du village disent que c'est à cause de la vieille dame…que c'est une sorcière…qui mange les humains… »

-Une cannibale quoi…m'étonnerais pas que ce soit MacGo la vieille… », marmonna Marcus.

-Alors…Alors ils ont voulut la faire brûler vive sur un bûcher… comme il était coutume de faire lorsque quelqu'un qui pratiquait la magie se faisait attraper… »

Flint jeta un regard d'avertissement à Olivier qui haussa ses épaules.

Angélina, elle, décrocha la marmite de la cheminée et la posa sur le sol avant d'attraper trois verres pour les remplir d'eau chaude.

Elle continua son récit.

-Seulement…à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait d'y entrer…on entendait plus qu'un cri…horrible…un gargouillis…immonde…le hurlement d'un homme qui va mourir…Et après…plus rien…le silence total… »

Olivier sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête.

C'était quoi ce monde tordu où ils avaient atterrit… ?

-Tenez… »

-Merci… »

-… »

Elle s'assit en soupirant et regarda le contenu de son verre.

-Voilà…Depuis…personne n'ose s'approcher de cette forêt… »

-C'est pour ça que vous vous enfermez comme ça ? »

Angélina acquiesça.

-Vous avez déjà retrouvé un corps ? », demanda Flint avec un air impassible, presque blasé. Comme ci cette histoire ne l'avait pas touché…Comme s'il n'y croyait pas…

-Oui. »

Olivier déglutit avec difficulté.

-Comment était-il ? »

-…Horrible…Effroyable…je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi…répugnant…On l'avait retrouvé là, au beau milieu de la place principale…Pauvre Cho Chang…c'était son petit ami…Cédric…Diggory…Enfin…c'est ce qu'on dit…on a jamais put réellement l'identifier… Il était couvert de sang…Il lui manquait un oeil, et l'autre…pendait…C'était vraiment affreux. »

-… »

-Sa joue gauche était en lambeau, et…il n'avait plus de bouche…ses lèvres étaient complètement arrachées…Et sa langue…elle était coupée en deux…comme…un Serpent. Et je ne vous parle pas de son corps… »

-Ca ira, on a compris le genre… », coupa Olivier, blême.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, les trois jeunes gens étant perdus dans leurs pensées, quand Angélina se remit à dévisager Olivier et Marcus.

-Au fait…Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit…Qui vous êtes… »

-Marcus Flint, et Olivier Dubois… », présenta le brun.

-Ah…Angélina Johnson. »

Dubois retint son « Je sais » juste à temps, et se mordit la lèvre en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Si jamais elle apprenait qu'ils étaient en fait des sorciers…Nan nan, il voulait pas finir au bûcher ! Rogue leurs avait toujours pas appris comment créer de potion gelante après tout !

-Vous avez…vraiment d'étranges vêtements…vous ne venez pas d'Angleterre je suppose ? »

-De France. », mentit Flint, l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

-Oooh…Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait se coucher…je vais vous emmener un tapis et des couvertures, vous pouvez dormir dans le salon ? »

-Oui bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup Angélina ! C'est sympa de nous laisser dormir chez toi ! », répondit vivement Olivier avec un grand sourire.

-…Hein ? »

-Il veut dire que, c'est très gentil à toi de nous laisser dormir dans ta maison. », corrigea Flint en soupirant. « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il mélange facilement deux langues…après tout, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un cervau… »

-Je t'emmerde ! »

Angélina sourit.

-Vous êtes frères non ? »

-Quoi ! », tous les deux se jetèrent un coup d'œil dégoûté avant de répondre en même temps « Sûrement pas ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rire et disparut dans l'autre pièce avant de revenir, chargée d'un épais tapis bordeaux et d'une énorme couette grisâtre.

-Euh, tu veux que je t'aide ? », proposa Olivier en accourant pour porter la couette.

-M…Merci. », fit Angélina en rosissant.

Marcus fit la moue mais ne dit rien, regardant les deux autres tout installer, la mine butée.

-Bon, voilà ! On peut prendre une douche ? Ca te dérange pas ? »

Elle regarda Olivier avec des yeux ronds.

-Ah…euh…prendre un bain ? », rectifia le brun.

-Un bain ? Oh non ! Je ne suis pas très riche…enfin, personne de se village ne l'est…même Hagrid a du mal à avoir de l'eau pour ses clients…Il n'y a que Monsieur Weasley, le maire, qui puisse se laver tous les jours… »

-…Huh ? Tu…tu veux dire que…que tu prends jamais de bain ? »

-Laisse tomber tu veux ? Tu va pas faire ta chochotte juste parce que t'as pas eu droit à une douche… », grogna Marcus.

-Oh toi ça va ! Avoue que c'est crade quand même ! »

-… »

-Ah tu vois ? »

Olivier tira la langue à son rival qui lâcha un « peuh ! » avant d'enlever ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier, puis Angélina salua les deux garçons avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, les laissant se coucher.

Marcus souffla sur la seule bougie allumée de la pièce, puis l'obscurité les enveloppa. Il se glissa sous la couette, et se tourna vers Dubois…qui lui tournait le dos, roulé en boule à trois mètres de lui, le plus au bord possible.

Il soupira.

-Woody, c'est bon, je vais pas te manger… »

-Quoi quoi quoi ! J'ai pas peur de toi ! », répliqua aussitôt Olivier en se tournant vers Flint, se redressant sur son coude pour lui lancer un regard plein de défis.

-Ce que je veux dire Dubois, c'est que t'es pas obligé de te mettre à perpette les hippogriffes non plus ! J'ai pas la peste ! »

-La bêtise, ça s'attrape. », grogna le Lion avant de se rallonger.

Flint leva ses yeux au ciel, avant de tirer toute la couverture vers lui.

-Ah ! Fais froid ! Espèce de malade ! Arrête de tout prendre ! »

-T'as qu'à venir la chercher. »

-… »

Olivier s'assit sur le lit et s'approcha à quatre pattes du Serpentard, avant d'attraper un pan de la couette.

Il y eut un brusque mouvement, un « Ah ! », et une seconde plus tard, Dubois se retrouvait plaqué contre le matelas, retenus par son ennemi juré.

-Bon, tu m'écoutes ? »

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix ! », siffla Olivier en plissant ses yeux pour lui lancer un regard méchant.

-…On est tombé au beau milieu de ton putain de livre. »

-…Quoi? »

-Chhhhht ! Je te dit, qu'on est tombé dans ton bouquin ! Le tout noir ! Que tu voulais pas me montrer ! »

-Oui j'ai compris ! Pourquoi tu dit ça ! »

-Parce que…je le connaissais…ce conte… »

-The little red riding hood ? Comment ça se fait que……Ooooh naaaan…»

Dubois se mit à sourire franchement, et Flint, à bouder.

-Peu importe. En tout cas, je te dis qu'on est tombé en plein dedans. Tout coïncide. La fille, la malédiction, le mort…sauf que c'était pas aussi…gore. Sinon, vraiment tout est pareil. »

-…on serait tombé dans un conte pour gosse…j'y crois pas…arrête de te foutre de ma gueule,on est plus à Poudlard… »

-Olivier ! Je me fiche complètement de ça maintenant ! Je te raconte pas n'importe quoi ! », coupa Marcus, agacé.

Il s'assit, les sourcils froncés.

-En fait…ça commence à me faire flipper tout ça…je te dis qu'on est tombé dans un putain de conte…comment tu expliques ce village bizarre, Johnson qui parle comme une fille des années d'avant… »

-… »

-Putain… »

Il se prit le visage à deux mains.

-…Tu veux dire…qu'on est dans une fiction…Alors dans ce cas…Comment retourner chez nous… ? »

-……J'en ai vraiment aucune idée… »

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

-Voilà…Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? », demanda Angélina en s'asseyant.

-……Et bien… »

Trois coups frappés à la porte coupèrent Dubois dans sa phrase.

La jeune fille se leva pour l'ouvrir, mais pas complètement. Juste une fente assez grande pour qu'elle puisse voir qui c'était.

-…Qu'est ce que vous voulez… », demanda t-elle d'une voix plutôt froide.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers la porte, curieux.

-Nous savons qu'ils sont là. », répondit une voix acariâtre.

-Rusard ! »

Olivier étouffa son exclamation avec sa main et Marcus, à côté de lui, n'entendit qu'un faible : « Frufaaard ! »

-Qui ? »

-Les deux sorciers… »

Marcus et Olivier se jetèrent un regard horrifié, et Angélina resta une seconde silencieuse, avant de refermer vivement la porte.

Mais trop tard. Un pied posé juste au beau milieu de la fente l'en empêcha, et on la repoussa en arrière avec violence. Dubois se leva et courut à ses côtés pour l'aider, jetant un regard noir à l'arrivant.

C'était bien Rusard…plus horripilant que jamais, un sourire railleur aux lèvres…suivit de Rogue, d'Hagrid et de…

-Percy ! Percy ! Pourquoi tu traîne avec cet abrutit de Rusard ! Pourquoi tu ne défends pas Angélina ! », s'exclama le brun en l'aidant à se relever.

Le roux sembla un moment étonné, mais Rogue lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et son visage se referma.

-Attrapez-les. », ordonna t-il d'une voix froide. « …Et brûlez-les. »

-Avec plaisir… », répondit Rusard en ouvrant grand la porte.

Il s'apprêtait à attraper Olivier quand Marcus le frappa au visage avec son poing. Ils entendirent un craquement sinistre, et un flot de sang jaillit du nez de Rusard qui écarquilla ses yeux.

-Aaah ! _Bon_…_bon dez_ ! »

-Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait ! Monsieur Weasley ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal ! », supplia Angélina en prenant le bras du rouquin.

-Hagrid… », ordonna Percy en se dégageant prestement.

-…Désolé Angélina… »

-Non ! »

Le demi-géant l'obligea à reculer hors de la maison, et Rusard et Rogue en profitèrent pour y entrer. Marcus repoussa Olivier derrière lui et prit une expression encore plus mauvaise qu'à son habitude.

-Laissez-nous tranquille. »

-Misérable vermine…des êtres aussi répugnants que vous ne méritent même pas de vivre. », grogna Rogue, menaçant.

-Vous allez brûler au bûcher…si ce n'est pas cette Trelawney, alors ce sera vous ! », rajouta Rusard.

-Non ! Pitié ! Pitié Monsieur Weasley ! Dites quelque chose ! »

-Tais-toi Angélina Johnson ! Rogue…Rusard… »

Percy lança deux fusils aux deux hommes qui les chargèrent alors que Flint eut un mouvement de recul.

-Suivez-nous calmement… », conseilla Rusard.

-_R…Rictus Empra_ ! »

Un rayon lumineux éjecta Rusard hors de la maisonnette, et l'homme plana au-dessus de la tête d'Hagrid avant d'atterrir violemment sur un tas de fumier.

Flint jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui où Olivier tenait sa baguette magique et se maudit mentalement.

Comment avait-il pût oublier une chose aussi importante !

Quel idiot !

Rogue tira, mais Marcus attrapa avec une rapidité effrayante sa baguette magique.

-_Protego_ ! »

La balle de plomb s'enfonça dans le bouclier magique sans leurs causer de dégâts, et Marcus ré-agita sa baguette.

_-Doloris… »_

Rogue poussa un hurlement de douleur et Percy recula d'un pas, horrifié, alors que son fidèle se tordait devant lui en lâchant des râles et autres cris inhumains.

Même Angélina arrêta de se débattre, les yeux écarquillés.

-Fli… »

Olivier s'interrompit quand il vit la flamme brûlant dans les yeux de son rival. Alors qu'il était en train de torturer un homme…Comment pouvait-il ressentir…une telle excitation ?

-A…Arrête ! »

Il attrapa le bras de Flint pour l'obliger à éloigner sa baguette de Rogue et le serra contre lui.

-Arrête… »

-… »

Le Serpentard plongea son regard dans celui d'Olivier, et tout à coup…

**BANG !**

-Ah ! »

-Marcus ! »

Flint pressa sa main sur son épaule ensanglantée en grimaçant et Dubois le soutint, livide.

-Percy…! »

-N'opposez plus résistance…vous avez torturé un de mes collègues…vous méritez plus que jamais de mourir brûlés vifs… », fit le rouquin avec haine.

-… »

Que faire…Que faire… ? Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Olivier. Il paniquait…la seule solution…la seule solution, c'était de les tuer…mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça…c'était eux, ou alorsFlint et lui…mais…

Marcus lui prit la main, avant de se mettre à courir brusquement, l'entraînant derrière lui.

-Arrêtez ! », hurla Percy.

Flint l'envoya contre un tas de rondins de bois avec son coude et sauta par-dessus Rogue, avant d'esquiver Hagrid pour s'enfuir vers la forêt, Olivier derrière lui.

Il y eut une autre détonation, et une balle frôla de près l'oreille de Dubois.

Ils traversèrent ainsi une vaste plaine, enjambant les nids de poules, à une vitesse folle, et derrière eux, ils entendaient des cris, des coups de feu, ils sentaient les balles s'enfoncer dans la terre sans les toucher…

Marcus s'arrêta peu à peu de courir quand ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt avant de se laisser tomber contre un tronc d'arbre, essoufflé.

Dubois s'assit par terre et les battements affolés de son cœur prirent peu à peu un rythme régulier et calme.

Ses yeux noisettes remontèrent de la main de son rival où un filet de sang dégoulinait, jusqu'à son épaule, où la robe de sorcier était déchirée et tâchée de vermillon.

-Ca va… ? »

Flint acquiesça et lui lâcha un léger sourire en coin.

-Tant que j'y pense…il aura fallut qu'on me tire dessus pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom…qu'est ce que ce sera quand je serais en train de mourir… ? Tu m'avoueras que tu m'aimes ? »

-Abrutit ! », rétorqua Olivier en souriant franchement.

-… Bon, tu as ta baguette ? »

-Où est la tienne ? »

-Je l'ai lâchée quand ton copain Weasel a voulut me tuer… »

-…Tiens… »

Il tendit sa propre baguette à Marcus qui marmonna une formule.

-_Accio_… »

Flint serra ses dents quand la balle jaillit hors de son épaule, puis il fit apparaître des bandages entre sa main.

-Laisse-moi faire… », fit Dubois en attrapant la bandelette blanche, tirant sur la manche de Marcus pour qu'il s'asseye en tailleur en face de lui.

Le brun déchira la manche de son rival et entreprit de penser la blessure, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil au visage de l'adolescent.

-Ils ne nous suivent pas… », fit Olivier en remarquant que Flint regardait sans cesse vers le village.

-Non…ils ont peur de la forêt… »

-En plein jour ? Je croyais que c'était seulement la nuit… ? »

-…Je ne sais pas. »

-...Voilà ! J'ai fini… », fit Dubois avec un sourire satisfait.

Marcus bougea son bras et grimaça à cause de la douleur, mais acquiesça quand il vit que le bandage était solide et bien fait.

-…Merci…Olivier… »

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une seconde avant que le brun ne détourne son regard, gêné.

-Ouais ouais. J'ai l'habitude avec les matchs de Quiddich… »

-…Hum…on devrait peut être aller voir au milieu de la forêt…Johnson nous a bien dit que la vieille habitait là bas non ? »

-…hm. »

Ils se levèrent et se mirent à marcher en direction de la clairière, silencieux. Marcus marchait plus en avant, guidant le Gryffondor derrière lui, qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Olivier ne comprenait pas pourquoi…mais il ne cessait de penser à Flint. Enfin…pas un truc du genre : "Oh qu'il est beau !", ou encore, "Woa, j'avais jamais remarqué mais il est plutôt mignon…" Nan nan. Ce à quoi il pensait c'était…Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI il le protégeait ainsi…

C'est vrai…il aurait très bien pût le laisser crever au bûché et partir tout seul…

Et quand il l'avait repoussé vers l'arrière pour se mettre entre lui et Rusard et Rogue…Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était pas très grand et que Flint était bien plus imposant que lui mais…mais ils étaient censés se détester non ?

Une autre chose le préoccupait encore plus.

Quand Flint avait lancé le doloris…il avait eut l'air si…dans son élément…C'est vrai qu'il était à Serpentard et que ses parents ne devaient pas être nets, mais jamais Olivier n'aurait pût imaginer que Flint était peut être…un mangemort…

Il était se posait tellement de question en lui même qu'il ne vit pas Marcus s'arrêter et fonça dans son dos.

-Ouch ! Désolé ! », répondit automatiquement le brun.

-… Regarde… »

Olivier se mit à la hauteur de son rival et étouffa un cri d'horreur quand il vit le paysage devant ses yeux.

Au beau milieu de la clairière…Ce n'était pas une maisonnette qui s'y trouvait…mais un bulbe géant…

Un amas de lianes visqueuses regroupées sur elles-mêmes, le tout formant un gros tas plutôt rond, et gigantesque… Plusieurs deslianes gigotaient dans tous les sens, déployant leurs tentacules qui s'agitaient dans les airs, luisant d'un liquide carmin et gluant qui s'écoulait à grosses gouttes baveuses sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que c'est… », murmura le Lion, les yeux grands ouverts.

-J'en ai aucune idée… »

Tout à coup, les lianes s'immobilisèrent nets.

Plus rien ne bougeait.

Tout était silencieux…

Flint se tendit et sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne.

-**COURS !** »

Et, avant qu'Olivier ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il lui prit le bras et l'obligea à détaler à toute vitesse.

Dubois s'apprêtait à interroger l'adolescent, quand il vit l'expression de son visage : Il était terrifié.

Olivier entendit comme un bruit étrange de succion, puis risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Il vit avec effroi sept lianes fendre les airs à toutes vitesses derrière eux, épaisses d'au moins 20 centimètres.

La peur lui donnait des ailes et il courait plus vite que jamais, ne faisant plus attention aux feuilles qui lui fouettaient le visage, aux ronces et autres épines qui griffaient ses jambes, il ne faisait plus attention qu'à une seule chose : Sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Plus en avant, Marcus fouilla dans sa poche, la main tremblante, et en sortit la baguette de Dubois qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et visa.

-_Incendio_ ! »

Une des lianes prit feu.

_-Incendio_ ! »

Devant eux, à quelques mètres, la sortie.

-_Incendio ! »_

A trois mètres…

_-Incendio !_ »

Plus qu'un mètre et demi

_-Incendio_ ! »

Les deux adolescents jaillirent hors de la forêt et coururent encore quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber au sol, complètements essoufflés, la respiration sifflante et le sang battant dans leurs tempes.

-Ca va ? », bégaya Olivier en se mettant à genoux devant Marcus qui était assis, les joues rougies par leurs subits efforts.

Le Serpentard acquiesça vaguement, avant de se pétrifier, les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu'est ce qui… ah ! »

Marcus le serra brusquement contre lui et tendit sa main en avant.

-_Incendio_ ! »

Ils entendirent tout les deux comme un cri suraigu, puis, plus rien. Pourtant, aucun des deux sorciers ne se mit à bouger.

Il y aurait eut quelques jours, rien que d'imaginer se retrouver plaqué contre le torse de Marcus Flint, entouré d'un de ses bras, Olivier aurait vomit tout son déjeuné et encore…

Mais…là…

C'était…

Olivier s'éloigna brusquement de Marcus, confus.

C'était trop bizarre…Comme sensation.

-Désolé… », murmura le Serpentard.

-Merci… »

-… »

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un cliquetis, et Marcus sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa tête.

-On ne bouge plus… »

Merde ! Trop obsédés par les lianes et la forêt, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient trop approchés du village…

-Cette fois, n'essayez même pas de vous enfuir…où je vous fais sauter la cervelle. », susurra Rusard avec un plaisir malsain. "Severus…je vous en prie… »

L'homme aux cheveux gras grogna et attacha soigneusement les mains ses deux sorciers avant d'obliger Dubois à se lever, pointant un couteau contre son dos.

-Allez…en route jusqu'au bureau du maire… », annonça Rusard, frétillant d'impatience.

Olivier et Marcus se jetèrent un regard avant de se faire pousser par les deux hommes menaçants.

Tous les villageois faisaient partit de Poudlard…et les regardaient avec curiosité ou dégoût, arrêtant leurs occupations quand ils marchèrent devant eux.

Le sosie de Draco Malefoy alla même jusqu'à leur lancer une pierre.

-Sale petit têtard ! Tu vas mourir quand je reviendrais à Poudlard ! », menaça Flint avec mauvaise humeur.

-Silence fumier ! », coupa Rusard, accentuant la pression de son fusil, tandis que le petit Malefoy courait se cacher derrière Chourave.

Ils entèrent dans une imposante bâtisse et gravirent un escalier avant que Rogue ne cogne contre la porte avec son pied.

-Entrez. », pria la voix de Percy.

Rusard ouvrit la porte et poussa les deux adolescents à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Ils sont là, monsieur Weasley, comme vous nous l'avez demandé. »

Percy s'arrêta d'écrire et dévisagea Flint, puis Dubois.

-Passez-moi la baguette magique du châtain. »

Rogue tendit sa main vers Olivier qui recula, pas rassuré…Et c'était pas le regard de pervers de l'homme qui allait arranger la chose.

-Allons jeune homme… », prévint Rusard en pointant son arme vers Olivier.

-C'est moi qui l'aie. », fit Marcus en plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour y retirer la baguette avec lenteur, prudent.

Rogue l'attrapa et la tendit à Percy qui contourna son bureau pour se mettre en face des deux adolescents.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls. Ils ne sont pas près de partir, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus rien…Restez devant la porte au cas où, mais ne laissez personne entrer. »

-Bien, Monsieur Weasley ! »

Rusard et Rogue sortirent de la pièce, et Percy s'assit sur son bureau.

-Je vous en prie, prenez place… »

Olivier haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Décidément, le rouquin passait duveracrasse à l'hyppoggriphe ! Ils étaient censés être des méchants, non ?

Néanmoins, il obéit et prit place sur un des fauteuils du bureau plutôt rudimentaire, imité par Marcus.

-Bon…quels sont vos noms…vous… »

-…Olivier…Dubois. »

-Vous ? »

-… »

Marcus ne répondit pas, et Percy attrapa un coupe-papier qui ressemblait fortement à un poignard pour menacer la gorge d'Olivier avec.

-Marcus Flint… », répondit précipitamment le Serpentard en se redressant à moitié.

-Bien. »

Dubois poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur quand le poignard s'éloigna de son cou.

-Vous savez que la pratique de magie est interdite…que vous devriez aller au bûcher…n'est ce pas ? Tout comme vous savez aussi que la forêt est maudite…que quelque chose nous menace…je me trompe ? »

-N…non mais… »

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez, en échange de vos vies. »

Il y eut un brusque silence dans la pièce. On aurait même put entendre une mouche voler.

Percy regardait l'un après l'autre les deux garçons qui étaient assis en face de lui. Celui aux cheveux plus clairs semblait mi-étonné, mi-horrifié, tandis que l'autre restait impassible. Quoi qu'une légère surprise transparaissait dans ses yeux sombres…

-Alors ? »

-Vous…Vous voulez qu'on bute la chose…de la forêt ? C'est ça ? », fit Olivier.

-Oui. »

-Et si on le fait, vous nous laissez en vie ? Vous ne nous menacer plus ? »

-Exactement. »

-… »

-Comment peut-on savoir que c'est ce que vous allez vraiment faire… », lâcha Flint, les sourcils froncés.

-Je vais vous rendre vos baguettes magiques…je suppose que vous connaissez une quelconque formule pour me faire oublier la mémoire… », expliqua Percy en levant les deux bouts de bois jusqu'à la hauteur des yeux de l'adolescent.

Celui ci interrogea Dubois du regard.

-…Si on refuse ? »

-Vous brûlez, bien évidemment ! »

-C'est pas très équitable ça… »

-C'est oui, ou c'est non…A vous de décider… »

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

-Olivier… ? »

-Ca va aller je te dis ! », répéta le brun pour la énième fois en mettant sa robe de sorcier sur son dos.

Angélina les regarda sans rien dire, assise près du feu.

Ils avaient toqué chez elle quelques heures auparavant, et lui avaient tout raconté. Comment le maire leurs avait demandé de tuer la menace de la forêt…Comment ils avaient accepté…Et comment ils comptaient s'y prendre.

Quant à elle…Elle leurs avait bien rappelé que, toutes les filles portaient une cape rouge…

Alors, à l'aide d'un sort, Olivier avait changé la couleur de sa robe de sorcier…pour jouer l'appât. Ce qui, apparemment, ne plaisait pas à Marcus.

Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle voyait…

Etrange que ces deux là semblent si éloignés et si proche à la fois l'un de l'autre…

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un panier… C'est déja assez insultant de se faire passer pour une fille...», marmonna Olivier pour lui-même.

-Olivier… »

-Arrêtes Flint ! », coupa Dubois en se tournant vers lui. « Je suis capable de me débrouillé seul ! T'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache ! Je te rappel, qu'à la base, nous sommes ennemis toi et moi… ! Si là on reste ensemble et qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, c'est juste parce que c'est une question de vie ou de mort…! Alors…Arrête… »

Etrange…vraiment, très étrange…, pensa Angélina.

Le visage de Marcus se referma complètement et il détourna son regard.

-Comme tu veux. »

-…Il est encore tôt…peut être que vous devriez rester ici vous reposer un peu ? », suggéra Angélina en se levant.

-… »

Les adolescents acceptèrent, et elle sourit avant de se diriger vers un plan de travail pour cuisiner.

-Attend, je vais t'aider… », fit Olivier en la rejoignant.

-Merci… Tiens, coupe ça s'il te plait… »

Elle lui tendit du persil et un couteau, et le brun obéit, alors que Marcus restait assis à table, contemplant la cheminée d'un air pensif.

-…Dis-moi Olivier…comment ça se fait que tu me connaissais déjà avant de m'avoir vue ? »

-Oh ça…en fait…Là d'où je viens…tu existes aussi…Enfin…comment dire ça… »

-Une autre moi ? »

-Voilà ! »

-…Et…Comment je suis ? »

-Alors ça ! Exactement pareille ! En même temps, c'est normal, vu que c'est toi…et tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor, en temps que poursuiveuse…moi, je suis ton capitaine, et le gardien aussi… »

Elle se mit à rire et Olivier lui expliqua de fond en comble toutes les règles de son sport favori, passionné.

La jeune fille l'écoutait calmement, hochant parfois la tête. Elle enviait ce monde où tout semblait amusant…où elle aurait pût vivre librement…cet endroit semblait si…parfais…

-Et alors là, tu vois, j'ai rattrapé le souaffle et je te l'ai passé, et toi, t'as filé vers les anneaux adverses et t'as marqué ! »

Olivier sourit à Angélina et s'arrêta de parler quand il remarqua l'air mélancolique de l'adolescente.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, et la paysanne se retourna légèrement pour voir un Marcus endormit sur la table, le visage enfouis dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi Olivier…Marcus et toi, si vous n'êtes pas frères, qu'est ce que vous êtes ? »

-Hein ? Ben… », Il haussa ses épaules, un peu gêné. Il avait évité le sujet Serpentard pendant son récit pour ne pas en parler mais… « On est rivaux…à vrai dire, on se déteste depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard. »

-Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ? »

-En fait…Quand je suis arrivé…il était déjà en deuxième année et…et à cette époque là, j'adorais le Quiddich…maintenant aussi…enfin bref. J'aimais tellement ce sport que j'ai volé un balai dans les vestiaires, la nuit, pour essayer de voler…Et il m'a vu et c'est moqué de moi, évidemment. Après, on s'est bagarré, il a tout rapporter à Rogue, et voilà. Depuis ce jour, je peux pas le piffer. »

-C'est bizarre…j'aurais pourtant juré que vous vous aimiez bien…la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, vous m'aviez l'air plutôt proche…Et là…il s'est passé quelque chose non ? »

Olivier jeta un coup d'œil vers Marcus pour bien s'assurer qu'il était endormit et se racla la gorge, les joues brûlantes.

-Ben…c'est que…tu te moque pas de moi hein ? C'est déjà trop la honte que je dise ça…jure moi que tu rigoleras pas ok ? »

-Je le jure. »

-Le truc c'est que…j'allais me faire attraper par une sorte de liane, tu sais, dans la forêt…et…et lui il m'a…hum… »

-Sauvé ? »

-Oui, mais…il m'a pris dans ses bras… », lâcha le Gryffondor, horriblement rouge.

-Il t'a enlacé ? »

-Voilà…Et…c'était trop bizarre…enfin…tu vois, ici… » Il désigna sa tête… « Et ici »…puis son cœur… « C'était vraiment bizarre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

-Ooooh ! Tu as aimé ça ? Tu l'aimes bien en fait ! »

-Bien sûr que non, c'est un mec Angélina, tu m'as bien vu ? Moi ? Avec un mec ? », rétorqua aussitôt Olivier en souriant, l'air très sûr de lui.

-…C'est vrai… », répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Tout de même…soit Olivier semblait vraiment à côté de la plaque…soit c'était elle qui c'était trompée.

Mais elle aurait pourtant juré...

Et le silence retomba dans le cabanon, les deux jeunes gens continuant leurs cuisines sans se rendre compte que Marcus avait les yeux ouverts, et une expression étrange sur son visage.

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

-Bon. J'y vais. »

Olivier disparut dans la forêt, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier couleur rouge. Le ciel était devenu d'un noir complet, aucune étoile ne brillait, et seule la lune éclairait faiblement la plaine où attendait Marcus.

Le brun serra instinctivement sa baguette cachée dans sa poche, comme pour se rassurer, alors qu'il dévalait des petites pentes douces recouvertes de feuilles. Il n'y voyait presque rien, mais ses oreilles étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Quand soudain…

Dubois se figea. Il avait juré avoir entendus une brindille craquer…non…c'était peut être une illusion ?

Là ! Encore…

Cette fois…c'était une respiration qu'il entendait distinctement…une respiration…bestiale…

Olivier se retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, sortant lentement sa baguette magique.

-… »

Et là…arrivé bien en face de l'animal…il se figea.

Et ses yeux plongèrent dans un lac doré.

…

**Un loup… !**

Le Gryffondor agita lentement sa baguette magique tout en pensant intérieurement à sa formule…mais aucun rayon lumineux ne jaillit de sa baguette magique.

Surpris, il essaya une nouvelle fois, mais…rien.

-Putain de baguette de merde ! _Rictus Empra_ ! »

…Rien…

Mais le loup le regardait vraiment méchamment.

Olivier resta une seconde pétrifié, réalisant tout d'un coup le pourquoi du disfonctionnement de sa baguette, et brusquement, partit en courant.

-C'est pas vrai…Percy…j'y crois pas ! », gémit le brun en se baissant pour éviter une branche.

Derrière lui, il entendait les pas du loup qui galopait à toute vitesse, menaçant de le rattraper d'un moment à l'autre.

La peur au ventre, Dubois se mit à accéléré quand cette, fois, ce fut les respirations bruyantes de la bête qu'il entendit.

**-FLINT ! FLIIINT !** »

Olivier sauta hors de la forêt et continua sa course droit devant lui, à l'aveuglette.

-_Stupéfix_ ! »

Un rayon lumineux frôla l'oreille de Dubois et atterrit sur le loup qui s'immobilisa, tandis que le brun, lui, essaya de s'arrêter mais trop tard.

Il percuta Marcus de plein fouet et tout les deux tombèrent à la renverse.

-…Tu vises vachement bien… », bafouilla Olivier, complètement essoufflé.

-…Hn… »

Le Serpentard s'assit par terre, obligeant son rival à faire de même, avant de le dévisager.

-…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-Tu n'as pas… »

Tout à coup, Olivier se sentit attirer en arrière par le pied. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et quelque chose le tira à toute vitesse vers la forêt.

**-AAAH !** »

**-Olivier !** »

Flint se leva d'un bond et courut après lui, livide de peur.

-Marcus ! Marcus aide-moi ! », supplia le brun alors que des larmes de terreurs roulaient le long de ses joues.

L'adolescent courait le plus vite possible derrière Olivier qui se faisait traîner à toute vitesse par une liane luisante de sang, et il ne pouvait même pas lancer de sortilège sous peine de viser Olivier lui-même…

Celui ci essaya bien de se rattraper quelque part, mais à peine eût-il touché un tronc d'arbre que le bois arracha sa peau, laissant une traînée de sang sur l'écorce.

**-Prend ma main ! Olivier !** »

Il tendit son bras en avant et le Gryffondor leva le sien, mais une branche d'arbre obligea Marcus à se baisser.

-C'est pas vrai ! »

Il avait peur…terriblement peur…

Devant lui, il aperçut l'enchevêtrement de lianes et sentit son cœur se serrer…

Si jamais…

Non…

-Marcus… »

Plusieurs lianes s'enroulèrent autours des poignets d'Olivier et le soulevèrent dans les airs avant de le presser contre la bulbe.

-**Ta main ! Tire !** Résiste Olivier je t'en prie ! »

Le brun gémit de douleur alors qu'il se faisait peu à peu aspirer par lebulbe et tendit difficilement sa main ensanglantée vers l'extérieur.

Déjà, on ne voyait plus que son visage.

Marcus effleura les doigts de son rival avec les siens mais sa main se referma dans le vide alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les prunelles terrifiées et brouillées de larmes de l'adolescent.

-Marcus… s'il te plait…revient me chercher… », murmura Olivier, la voix cassée.

-Olivier ! **Olivieeeeer !** »

Une branche l'atteignit de plein fouet sur le torse, lui coupant le souffle, et l'envoyant voler trois mètres plus loin, tandis que d'autres lianes prenaient le relais et le rouaient de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il roule hors de la forêt, couvert d'hématomes et de coupures.

-Olivier…Je te le promets … »

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

Olivier ferma ses yeux et expira profondément, la respiration tremblante de dégoût, quand il sentit quelque chose de gluant couler le long de son épaule.

Voilà…

Il se retrouvait seul maintenant…

Seul…

Le brun se sentit éjecter de l'amas de végétaux et atterrit sur un sol dur et inégal.

Seul face à sa plus grande peur…

...Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Il faisait tellement noir qu'il ne voyait même pas ses mains ou le bout de son nez. A l'aveuglette, il tâtonna les murs et reconnut de la pierre. Ainsi…il était enfermé dans une grotte…

Olivier se mit à marcher lentement, prudemment, son sang cognant contre ses tempes. Il aurait juré entendre les battements rapides de son cœur…

Tout à coup, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il tomba à la renverse dans de l'eau glacée.

Il toussota et se releva vivement, les clapotis des vagues raisonnant tout autour de lui. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et il se remit à marcher dans le noir, sans savoir dans quoi il était tombé…Mais l'eau avait un goût étrangement…métallique.

Terrifié, l'adolescent marchait de plus en plus vite, ses jambes se cognaient contre des « choses » qu'il ne voyait pas et il gémissait de peur.

Sa main lui faisait mal, il était trempé et tremblait de tous ses membres et ne savait même pas dans quoi il pataugeait... Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une situation pareille en dehors de ses cauchemars les plus profonds.

Olivier entendit un bruit derrière lui et s'arrêta tout net de marcher.

Immobile, il tendit son oreille, les yeux inconsciemment écarquillés.

Quand soudain, quelque chose frôla son bras.

L'adolescent cria de terreur et déguerpit à toute vitesse, essayant vainement de trouver la terre ferme.

Il suppliait qu'on le laisse, qu'on le fasse sortir d'ici, que tout s'arrête…

Et ses larmes de peurs se remettaient à couler alors que l'autre ne cessait de tourner autour de lui, de le frôler…

Olivier sentit enfin des pierres sous ses mains et escalada avec maladresse, tremblant de tous ses membres, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, les yeux fermés en toussant.

Il avait horriblement mal à la tête, et il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite.

-Marcus…viens me chercher… »

Quelque chose agrippa soudain son épaule avec violence, et il sursauta.

-Qui…Qui c'est… ? », balbutia l'adolescent, ses cheveux se hérissant sur sa tête.

On ne lui répondit pas et il leva sa main horriblement tremblante jusque ce qui le tenait, et faillit pousser une exclamation de stupeur quand reconnut une autre main.

-Lâchez-moi…pitié…laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Olivier essaya de le faire lâcher prise, quand sa main glissa sur l'autre…Et se referma dans du vide.

Tétanisé, il s'arrêta tout net de bouger avant d'effleurer l'endroit où la main se finissait. C'était gluant, moue…et la peau semblait déchiquetée.

-Ah…aah…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !** »

Il tira, de toutes ses forces, mais la main ne lâchait pas prise et un liquide encore chaux dégoulinait sur ses propres doigts.

-Oh merlin Oh merlin Oh merlin….pitié…sortez-moi de lààààà… »

Olivier avait la respiration sifflante et l'impression que son cœur allait déchirer sa poitrine.

Quelque chose brilla soudain dans l'obscurité et Dubois parvint enfin se libérer de l'emprise de la main.

Quand il croisa deux gros yeux dorés.

-…Oh non… »

Il rampa vers l'arrière, mais l'animal bondit en avant, et atterrit à à peine quelques centimètre d'Olivier.

L'adolescent recula à nouveau et faillit tomber dans l'eau qui reposait gentiment sous lui.

Tout à coup, le loup se détourna de lui et resta immobile une seconde, avant d'hurler à la lune.

Olivier entendit une allumette craquer et une torche s'alluma dans la caverne.

Puis deux…

Trois…

Et ainsi de suite, illuminant les lieux et aveuglant le sorcier qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Et quand ses noisettes s'ouvrirent, il le vit…

L'enfer dans lequel il était tombé…

Alors…il se mit à hurler.

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

-Olivier… »

Angélina sentit son cœur se serrer et posa le bout de tissus humide sur le front de Marcus.

Elle l'avait trouvé, là, étendus devant la forêt et inconscient, baignant dans son sang, et elle n'avait sût quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu**'il** arrive.

-Comment va t-il, Angélina ? »

-…Il va s'en sortir Hagrid…Merci…je n'aurais pas pût le porter jusqu'ici sans vous… »

-C'est normal. »

Le demi-géant soupira et prit délicatement la bouilloire entre deux de ses doigts pour se resservir du thé, alors que la jeune fille remplissait à nouveau un bac d'eau propre.

-Et l'autre petit… ? »

-…J'ai entendu son cri…il était…dans la forêt… »

Marcus s'agita à nouveau dans son sommeil, marmonnant sans cesse le nom de son rival, brûlant de fièvre.

Angélina le surveilla une seconde, et il s'arrêta de bouger avant de reprendre une respiration calme et régulière. Alors, elle s'assit en face d'Hagrid et se prit le visage à deux mains.

-Ooooh…Si seulement ils n'étaient jamais arrivés ici… »

-Ah…Olivier…Johnson, où est Olivier… ? »

Angélina se retourna et vit Marcus qui s'était brusquement assis, les yeux écarquillés.

-Où… », répéta l'adolescent.

-Je…Je ne sais pas. »

Marcus baissa légèrement sa tête, et ses souvenirs revinrent peu à peu dans son esprit. Il serra lentement son poing et se leva, posant le chiffon humide sur la paillasse.

-Il faut que j'aille le chercher. »

-Comment ? Mais…Tu n'es pas encore complètement guéris Marcus… ! »

-Ca va. J'ai fait une promesse…je la tiendrais. »

Il attacha ses baskets pleines de boues et attrapa sa robe de sorcier tout en cachant une grimace de douleur. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Dubois, mais lorsqu'ils étaient tombés dans ce village, c'était bel et bien son poignet qui avait craqué…

-Euh…petit… »

Marcus se tourna vers Hagrid en haussant ses sourcils. On ne l'avait plus jamais appelé petit depuis qu'il avait eut dix ans…

-Tiens, je te passe ceci…peut être que ça t'aideras ? »

-Hagrid ! », protesta Angélina, les sourcils froncés.

-Désolé mais…il faut bien que je l'aide s'il veut absolument y aller non ? »

Il tendit une dague un peu roussie à Marcus qui l'a dévisagea avant de la prendre lentement.

-J'aurais bien voulut te passer mon arbalète, mais les autres se demanderont pourquoi je sors de chez moi avec…enfin…tu m'comprends… ? »

Le Serpentard acquiesça lentement et regarda Hagrid droit dans les yeux, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

-…Merci… »

Etrange…Ce mot qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé…lui semblait si facile à dire…

Et pourtant…

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, quand il se tourna vers Angélina, sa main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre tenant le manche de la dague.

-Tu sais Johnson…je pensais que t'était qu'une fille sans cervelle et prétentieuse…mais t'es quelqu'un de bien… »

Elle sourit et il continua.

-Mais pense pas que c'est parce que je t'apprécie un peu plus que je te ferais des cadeaux lors des matchs de Quiddich ! »

Et sur ce, il referma la porte derrière lui et sortit du village pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre, et plus épaisse que jamais.

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

-Bienvenu dans ma demeure…la décoration n'est-elle pas exquise ? »

-… »

Olivier mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre la phrase, encore sous le choc.

Quand les flammes avaient éclairées la caverne, le loup-garou était redevenu un homme…grand, assez vieux mais robuste, et à moitié fou…

Quant à la décoration… ?

L'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux murs et aux plafonds, et porta sa main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, quand il sentit qu'il menaçait de vomir.

Comment…pouvais t-on vivre dans un endroit…pareil ? C'était…inhumain…

L'homme en face de lui était un monstre !

-Allons…ne fais pas cette tête petit Olivier…Oooooh…tu te demandes comment je connais ton nom ? Aha…disons simplement que…les personnes qui habitent ce si gentil petit village qui me sert, à vrai dire, de garde manger…ne connaissent pas mon…aptitude… ? »

Il sortit de sa poche un fin morceau de bois, et Olivier reconnut aussitôt la baguette magique de Marcus.

Comment avait-il pût… ?

Olivier voulût bouger, frapper ce lycanthrope pour sortir de cet enfer, mais il ne pût que rester immobile…Ses membres refusaient de bouger.

L'homme agita la baguette et prononça une formule.

-_Expelliarmus_… »

Olivier fût projeté contre les parois de la caverne et retomba violemment sur le sol en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

Et, sonné, il n'entendit pas le loup-garou continuer.

-_Doloris…_ »

Ce fut comme si un liquide brûlant coulait entre ses veines, puis aussitôt, il eut l'impression que des lames le traversaient de toutes parts, qu'un couteau le poignardait, le lacérait, le déchiquetait tout entier…

Il ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à la douleur. Il ne ressentait plus que ça…

Recroquevillé contre le mur, se tenant la tête à deux mains, il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tellement il hurlait de douleur.

Quant à son bourreau, debout en face de lui et les bras croisés, il se délectait du spectacle.

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

-Putain ! Laissez-moi passer saleté de merde ! »

Marcus découpa une liane et en enflamma une autre en faisant virevolter sa baguette. Il devait en avoir détruit plus d'une vingtaine, mais elles ne faisaient que revenir, sans cesse, sans lui laisser un moment de répit…

Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, mais le Serpentard continuait. Il s'acharnait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre…

Lui…

-Laissez-moi… ! »

_-Reviens me chercher…s'il te plait… »_

**-Laissez-moi !** »

_-Marcus…s'il te plait… »_

**-LAISSEZ-MOIIIIII ! »**

Sa baguette se mit à vibrer, de plus en plus violemment, un d'un coup, brusquement, une des lianes prit feu.

Puis sa voisine…

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tout cet amas de végétaux ne devienne plus qu'un bûcher ardent.

Après une réflexion d'une demi-seconde, il fonça à travers les flammes tout en déchiquetant les lianes qui l'empêchaient d'avancer, sans tenir compte de ses vêtements qui commençaient à roussir.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait pour lui…

Olivier.

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était ici…

Peut être une heure…

Peut être trois…

Peut être plus…

Il avait tellement mal…

L'autre avait depuis longtemps cessé de lui balancer des Doloris, de le blesser physiquement…Maintenant…c'était une autre sorte de torture qu'il devait subir…

Une qui ne s'effaçait pas…

Qui ne disparaissait pas…

-Tu en veux un morceau ? »

Le monstre tendit un chapelet de boyau à Olivier qui se pressa le plus possible contre le mur en fermant les yeux, se retenant de vomir.

-Non ? Comme tu veux.. C'est pourtant délicieux… Surtout agrémenté d'un œil bien juteux…»

Il engloutit un boyau entier tout en mastiquant bruyamment, un liquide jaunâtre giclant sur la joue d'Olivier lorsqu'il croqua.

S'en fût trop.

L'adolescent eut un haut le corps sous le regard satisfait du lycanthrope.

-Hmmm…j'ai encore un petit creux…que dirais-tu d'un morceau de jambe ? Ou quelques doigts boudinés ? Il m'en reste encore… Ah non je sais…du foie…c'est délicieux…Allons…je vais choisir… »

Il se dirigea vers les corps assis en ligne et adossés contre les murs, avant de s'arrêter devant celui d'une fillette, le sosie d'une petite poufsouffle dont-il ne se rappelait même plus le nom.

-Tu as de la chance petit Olivier…tu vas assister en directe à l'extraction d'un foie…Sur un patient humain. », fit le monstre en prenant la petite par le cou.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, ses yeux grands ouverts et vides, et Olivier pensa un instant qu'elle ne pouvait plus être en vie…

En les voyant…il aurait pourtant juré que toutes ces personnes étaient…mortes…

-Allez…admire bien ce spectacle… »

Il déposa la fillette sur le sol et lui jeta un sort qui l'immobilisa. Ensuite, de sa poche, il en sortit un petit couteau plutôt fin, et sous les yeux horrifiés d'Olivier, il plongea son arme dans le ventre de sa victime qui se mit à hurler.

Lentement et avec précision, il fit remonter le couteau jusqu'à la poitrine de la fille qui pleurait, suppliait, criait, se tordait dans tous les sens.

Olivier ferma ses yeux et se boucha les oreilles, mais ça ne suffisait pas à couvrire le bruit des hurlements…

C'était horrible…

L'odeur du sang lui redonnait la nausée et il savait qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans la folie…

Si Marcus ne venait pas le chercher…Il finirait comme ces cadavres là bas…Mais…Marcus viendrait, il en était sûr ! Il viendrait !

-Ne te cache pas dans ton coin petit Olivier… »

Il…

-Tu es vraiment sur que tu n'en veux pas ? »

…viendrait…!

-oOo-

**oOo oOo oOo**

-oOo-

_-Lumos._ »

Il remarqua une torche à sa droite et la fit brûler avec un sort.

Une faible lueur éclaira la grotte, et Marcus étouffa un cri de surprise mêlé d'horreur. Il était habitué à pire, mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable de voir un tel spectacle…

Devant lui s'étendait une mare de sang, et plusieurs cadavres mutilés y flottaient.

Marcus balaya toute l'horizon avec ses yeux et vit le sol derrière le lac écarlate.

-Olivier… »

Sans faire de cérémonie, l'adolescent sauta dans le lac pour marcher jusqu'à l'autre rive, sans tenir compte des corps sans vie et du sang.

Arrivé au bout, il grimpa, tenant sa baguette entre ses dents, avant de se hisser sur l'autre rive.

Là…

Il le vit.

-Olivier ! »

Marcus se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de lui prendre les épaules, mais le Gryffondor ne bougea pas, fixant un point invisible droit devant lui.

Quand il remarqua.

Ses yeux…

Ils étaient vide et ternes…sans vie…

- … »

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Marcus se retourna, menaçant l'homme avec sa baguette magique.

-Vous ! »

-On se connaît ? »

-…Pas dans cette vie non… », grogna le Serpentard avec un regard mauvais, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le lycanthrope.

Ils se mesurèrent un instant du regard avant de parler en même temps.

-_Doloris ! »_

_-Protego ! »_

Le rayon lumineux s'éclata sur la paroi de protection qu'avait dressé Marcus, et les deux sorciers enchaînèrent.

-_Rictus Empra ! »_

_-Expelliarmus ! »_

Leurs deux sorts s'entre déchiquetèrent mais aucun des deux ne fut touché.

Marcus lança rapidement un autre sort au Loup-garou tout en analysant la situation, cherchant une faille dans la garde de son adversaire.

L'adolescent se baissa pour éviter un jet coloré et se glissa jusqu'au lycanthrope pour le frapper violemment au menton avec sa droite, l'envoyant bouler en arrière.

Du sang gicla, et le Serpentard continua sur sa lancée, le ruant de coups.

Le Loup-garou recula d'un pas et essuya sa lèvre coupée, jetant un regard noir à Flint qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, et prit son élan avant de le faire chuter au sol avec une balayette.

Là !

-_Avis _! »

Une multitude de volatiles se matérialisèrent, et foncèrent droit sur le lycanthrope qui grogna, aveuglé par toutes les plumes et les ailes des oiseaux.

Tant et si bien, qu'il ne vit pas le Serpentard se glisser derrière lui sans bruit.

-_Avada…Kedavra…_ »

Il eut le temps de se retourner à moitié avant que le sort ne le frappe de plein fouet.

Mais, avant de mourir, ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de ce jeune homme lui fit froid dans le dos…

…Des yeux…

…d'assassin…

Marcus serra sa baguette dans ses mains, le souffle court.

Il laissa lentement retomber son bras, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude…c'était toujours aussi…étrange…

Quand il se souvint de quelque chose.

Il s'agenouilla près du corps sans vie du monstre, et attrapa la baguette magique, avant d'étouffer une exclamation d'horreur.

C'était…la sienne !

Mais alors… ?

Marcus regarda la baguette qu'il avait gardé sur lui pendant un bon bout de temps et reconnut celle de Dubois.

-Oh non… »

Flint rejoignit son rival qui était toujours assis contre le mur et n'avait toujours pas bougé, et remarqua avec effroi que le Gryffondor semblait plus mort que vivant.

-Olivier…c'est moi… »

Il le secoua légèrement par les épaules mais le brun ne réagit toujours pas.

-Réponds-moi… ! »

Le sorcier le secoua plus violemment, mais toujours rien. Il songea un instant à lui donner une claque mais se ravisa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une saleté d'envie de pleurer.

Le choc psychologique avait été beaucoup trop dur pour Olivier…

Marcus passa ses bras autour des épaules du Lion et l'attira contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Pardonne-moi Olivier…Je suis désolé… »

Il s'immobilisa quand il sentit deux mains agripper ses épaules et serrer sa robe de sorcier.

Et, il ferma les yeux et resserra encore plus ses bras autour de l'adolescent comme pour le protéger.

Leurs deux véritables baguettes dans leurs poches, Olivier sur son dos, Marcus marchait dans la forêt en direction du village, perdus dans ses pensées.

Il était…fatigué.

Oui, c'était le mot.

Il était fatigué de se monde pourris, fatigué de cette forêt, fatigué de ce village, de ce paysage, de tout…

A cause de lui, de lui seul, Olivier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

A cause de lui…

Il voulait rentrer à Poudlard…

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Tellement plein de remord, il ne vit pas le paysage s'effacer lentement autour de lui.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, et la forêt disparaissait petit à petit, sans que le Serpentard ne s'en rende compte…il laissait place à un autre petit village, au même ciel gris, mais aux bâtiments chaleureux…

Marcus leva son visage pour regarder droit devant lui avant de s'arrêter de marcher, les yeux écarquillés.

Depuis quand… ?

Comment se faisait-il qu'il… ?

-C'est pas vrai… », murmura l'adolescent en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Il était en plein Pré au lard…c'était à ni rien comprendre !

Marcus secoua sa tête pour se réveiller. Peu importe…le principal était que tous les deux étaient de nouveau dans leur monde à eux…Il règlerais ça plus tard.

Le plus important pour le moment, c'était de rentrer à Poudlard…et de faire ce qu'il avait à faire…

Il faisait déja nuit...ça allait lui faciliter la tâche...

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers Honeyducks. Il savait qu'un passage secret menait tout droit à Poudlard…d'ailleurs, la moitié de l'école était au courant alors…

Silencieusement, il se glissa dans le magasin, avant de se rendre dans la cave pour y ouvrire la trappe poussiéreuse.

D'une seule main, c'était plutôt difficile, mais il réussit à la faire basculer au bout d'un moment et se glissa dans le long tunnel sombre.

_-Collaporta_. »

La trappe se referma dans un bruit de succion.

_-Lumos. »_

Marcus se remit en marche, dans la faible lueur que diffusait sa baguette magique. Il sentait la respiration d'Olivier sur sa joue, mais elle était faible et paisible. Comme s'il dormait.

Arrivé au bout du tunnel, il fit glisser son rival de son dos avec précaution et s'agenouilla en face de lui avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux noisettes qui étaient ternes et voilés.

Il savait qu'il devait le faire.

C'était la meilleure chose pour lui…

Il y était obligé…

Alors, fermant ses yeux, Marcus posa son front sur celui d'Olivier avant de murmurer :

_-Oubliettes. »_

-oOo-

oOo oOo oOo

-oOo-

**The End.**

* * *

Quelques petites explications :

A propos de Percy. Il a l'air d'un méchant maire et tout, d'avoir un mauvais rôle, mais en fait…Ce sont Rogue et Rusard qui le manipulent…n.n° Vous avez vus, quand Rogue ou Rusard, chai plus, lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille…

Sinon, si Percy à donné une fausse baguette à Dubois (oui, pour ceux qui auraient pas compris…XD Mais j'avoue, c'est mal expliquer, c'est juste sous-entendu…) Et bien, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas confiance aux sorciers. Mais je le comprends. Il avait peur que Dubois et Flint se barrent de son village et que les atrocités continuent…

Enfin, en fait, au début, je voulait raconter un flash back où on voyait toute la famille de Percy se faire assassiner par un sorcier, sous ses yeux, ce qui expliquerait la haine qu'il voue à Olivier et Flint, mais finalement, je l'ai pas fait…u.u°

Pour le bulbe là…j'arrive pas bien à décrire ce que j'imagine…En fait…ben, vous conaissez Pokemon ? XD Vous voyez Sac de Nœud ? Le pokemon là…Ben, vous le grossissez jusqu'à ce qu'il est un rayon d'au moins cinq mètre, et vous le foutez dans une clairière, et voilà.

Et, c'est sous le bulbe que ce trouve la grotte les horreurs.

Quand Le lycanthrope (Qui est en fait le mec qu'à mordu Lupin, le méchant Loup-Garou là…(je me rappelle plus de son nom)) demande à Olivier si la déco est belle, c'est parce qu'il y a plusieurs membres de corps où autres boyaux et yeux etc, pendus aux murs et quelques uns au plafond…n.n°

Comment il a eut la baguette d'Olivier ? C'est très simple, il travaille à la mairie ! Les gens du village ne savent pas qu'il est Loup-Garou !

Et pour finir, Angélina, je trouve qu'elle ressemble vraiment trop à Molly Weasley, c'est bizarre…XD Et j'avoue que le duel entre le lycan et Flint était mal décrit…mais que voulez vous…je connaît pas trop de sort…XD

Sinon, j'aime bien la fin…n.n° C'est ptète bien le seul truc dont je suis satisfaite…Quand Marcus lance le sortilège d'oubliette à Olivier…

Vuilà ! n.n

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Tsuunami.


End file.
